<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in The Night by scriblrscrib</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611476">Dancing in The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriblrscrib/pseuds/scriblrscrib'>scriblrscrib</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Last Alliance of Elves and Men, M/M, Old Friends, Pre-Lord of The Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriblrscrib/pseuds/scriblrscrib</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elendil and Gil galad share a moment alone under Varda's stars, when Elendil decides to teach the Elven King how to waltz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elendil the Tall/Gil-galad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing in The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wanted to write about one of the most underrated ships in Tolkien. If anybody ships them, of course. I've been longing for some Elendil/Gil galad fics and there are only few fics out there so I'm doing it myself. Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only a matter of time when it comes to an Alliance such as this for a war. In order for them to do so, King Elendil with his two sons and his men travelled their way to Lindon to meet with the Elven King Gil galad. </p><p> </p><p>"Mae govannen!" Elendil greeted. "Mae govannen, mellon nin." Gil galad greeted back. Gil galad really does live up to his name. Elendil thought. His dark hair shining just as bright as the stars, and his grey eyes. "Star of Radiance" is of course what translates to his name, 'Starlight' is what some elves call him. Their meeting was soon held later on, with them discussing plans, and joining forces with the Lorien and Woodland elves.<br/>
Some time passes and it was only the two kings left for themselves. </p><p> </p><p>"It has been quite the journey for you and your men to travel here in Lindon, I suppose you would want to rest by now?" Gil galad said. "I'm not quite tired yet my friend, maybe a shot of wine will tire me." Elendil replied. Gil galad smiled at this, it has been too long since he shared a drink with a friend such as Elendil. And so they drank, 'till the moon becomes much clearer and brigther through the night.</p><p>"So tell me mellon, have you found somebody to wed?" Elendil asked. Gil galad shrugged, knowing that at a time like this, there was no time to find love. And since elves are going to the west, Gil galad would need no heir in middle earth. "No. I have not, at a time like this there is no point to finding someone to love and needing an heir, when me and my kin would soon go to the west." He answered. "You elves and your pride, you seem confident about the span of your lives. Death is inevitable to everyone. Even to you." Elendil replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose our pride is a curse to us, and if we don't come out alive of this war that curse will continue on." The High Elf said.</p><p>"Everyone has pride mellon nin." Elendil replied before drinking another glass of wine. "Now let's get back to finding you a queen." He continued.</p><p>"A queen? Well, it's been a while since I took an interest on a maiden." </p><p>"Interest you say, since when?" The man asked.</p><p>"Well those were in my early years. I've already forgotten them." Gil galad replied.</p><p>Elendil rose, "Well, if you are and want to find your queen, I'll help you with atleast learning how to dance with her." He said while gesturing a hand to the elf to stand with him.</p><p>"A dance? My friend I'm afraid you have drinked too much to be saying that." Gil galad said. Elendil shook his head. "No I did not drink too much my friend, I am simply asking you to dance with me. Well, teaching you how to personally." He said. Gil galad sighed, and smiled about how much his friend wants him to find his future queen.</p><p>Elendil placed the High Kings left hand on his right shoulder, then placing his right hand on Gil galads waist. "I'm sorry am I suppose to be the woman here?" He said with a hint of sarcasm and smile on his face. "You have to know how she dances and how you respond to it first. Now-" Elendil then held the elf's hand stretching both their arms, and they swayed. </p><p>Gil galad swayed and spinned. While Elendil swayed with him. Both of them danced graciously throughout the night, until Gil galad spinned again and accidentally pressed himself too close to the man's chest. Elendil responded with this by wrapping his hand on the elf's waist, pressing the slender body against his. Gil galad responded well enough. He leaned against the man's chest, breathing in the musky scent of a warrior. Gil galad looked at the man, both staring at eachother, curious and confused on what was to happen next. However, the feeling of warms lips pressed against his own reawakened him.</p><p>"No, no, this must not happened!" He released himself away from the man. Elendil froze, and thought about what just happened. "W-we are both tired. It has been a long day." Gil galad said. "Fatigue is the enemy of good decisions and clarity of thoughts and feelings." He arranged his garments and fled the scene. Elendil stood there, still shocked about what he has done, and thought about apologising to the King yet feared of bringing it up. Confused on his new feelings on the High King. No, he walked out of the room and went to his chambers. He will not be and never will be with Gil galad. Even if he admits that it is breaking his heary. Tomorrow, he'll apologise to the elf.</p><p> </p><p>The two busy kings soon forgot the event, and never wished to have it bringed up again until their time has come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this! I took a few lines on a few fics I've read to be honest with myslef, so I'm gonna credit those. </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973958</p><p>https://m.fanfiction.net/s/781635/1/</p><p>Check out these great stories from these great authors. Anyways, don't forget to leave a kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>